


Candy Canes

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Candy Canes, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Multi, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Tony's giving his boyfriends issues with his holiday obsession.Yule Day 10. Prompt: Candy Canes. Dialogue Only.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Yule 2k19 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Kudos: 15





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short because it's dialogue only, so have fun with it anyway. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“I can’t take it anymore!”

“Hmm?”

-muffled groaning- “Tony. Candy Canes. Teasing.”

“It is unfortunate.”

“I don’t even think he realizes he’s doing it!”

“I don’t suppose so either.”

“I just… He just… It’s so frustrating! He’s just always around with one of the damned things in his mouth. And the way he’s eating them! I can’t be in the room for more than a few minutes when he’s doing it.”

“It is rather inconvenient isn’t it?”

-muffled groaning again-

“Alright, darling. Shall we go do something about our problem?”

“Do something?”

“I happen to know that there is a perfectly good bed in our room…”

“Alright, let’s go.”

-laughing-

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
